


Just Looking Back At You

by NicoSavage24



Series: Thelma and Louise [13]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, Charlynch is eternal, Charlynch is forever, Charlynch is life, F/F, In the mind of Charlotte Flair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: With so many great things that happened in her life, Charlotte takes a moment to reflect on a certain somebody.





	Just Looking Back At You

I really don’t know how good I have it sometimes. A long time ago, I never thought I could ever have room in my heart for another person in my life to commit to. 

I’ve seen it break down in front of me not once, but twice the charm. Seeing my heart get used for nothing but pure heartbreak. I don’t why it keeps happening to me. Since then, it’s been hard. I don’t know if i ever fall in love in that way, shape, or form ever again. But that all changed.

There was a woman. A smile like a ray of sunshine that quells a severe storm. She’s a bundle of joy that honestly, made my life whole again. Her positivity lightens my world like no other. Not to mention, the corny, cruddy puns that really isn’t prone to my funny bone but I still manage to laugh either way. Her hair standing out in a special way that truly reflects her.

There was a woman who saw me for who I am. No matter all the back and fourth from people about not earning my stride, not proving that I belong here, that I don’t mean anything, she was the one that saw me as someone that means something.

All that has happened in my past made me kept my life in a lock but somehow, she managed to unlock it, she opened my eye to know that I can move on from my troubled past and move forward to a happier, positive tomorrow. She brought out the best in me and we eventually became friends.

Our first match together pitted us against one another. Sure it was a random match, but afterwards, just showed me that she is my equal. That we are great together, our chemistry, our similarities, intertwined when we create magic inside the squared circle. It would be the beginning of something special.

We eventually became close. Never left each other’s side for anything. It lead to me, forming a bond with her that could not dissipate. And suddenly we got close, we became best friends.

One night, I don’t know if it’s was one or too many drinks. We had our fair share of fun while being intoxicated, suddenly that fun became a bit too serious. I leaned in for a kiss. Just a kiss. Soon, I realized my mistake, and was embarrassed just enough to leave. But she grabbed my hand, and before I know it, she kissed me back. Her lips opened as well as mines and we totally lost control. It was out first kiss, but it meant nothing, at least in that sense.

Soon, that drunk night turned to be something to look back. We were the best of friends with a drunk encounter that about to change things. But it felt real, no matter how wasted we were, that kiss felt real. We couldn’t leave it behind, we eventually embraced it. And that’s how we fell in love. 

Things would get better as we elevated our careers and our relationship and now were about to recognized for the world to see. We were flourishing in NXT and now about to show the world, that we are ready to bring change to the women’s revolution that was growing in the WWE. Things could not have been perfect for us. But sometimes, things don’t go too perfect for a while.

Our relationship would be tested. They put us in a feud that pretty much stopped us from being near each other. No more riding to shows, no more traveling, we weren’t allowed to be ourselves inside these walls. It was hard for the past couple of months. Nevertheless, we managed to stay by one another, through thick or thin. But there was another deafening blow, we were being separated for good, at least in that sense. Heartbroken and disheartening could be one that describes it. Seeing the look on her face after being called to be the first woman drafted on Smackdown Live, but fully knowing you won’t be sharing the same show. But I had to ensure her, that we wouldn’t stop our love because of a stupid draft. 

Sooner, it all ended wonderfully. We were the reigning champions in both our divisions and it even got us closer thanks to our commitment that we eventually got a place to call home. Time has long passed, and suddenly I get to be on the same show with her again. It felt pretty amazing that I not only get to work along with the person I love, I get to go home with her too.

It was a rollercoaster filled with ascensions at the top but suddenly a deep drop below happened again. We were placed in another feud, this time it tested our relationship to the core. We were forced to be terrible to each other. To say the most horrendous things a human being could not say to their loved one. Even worse, get a little physical to show how brutal this feud is. The separation from each other made things a little worse for wear, the rule of no riding and no traveling plus no sharing a hotel room, better yet, not being in public together, made things roughly difficult. 

It soon made us realize that it was just too much. It got the best of the both of us and our feud blended into our personal life. So, we just broke up. Called it quits. We spent a day where she began to move her things out of her place and I could not stop her. All was over until she couldn’t touch the doorknob and broke in tears that made me shatter inside as well, we both ended embracing each other to the point of staying together despite all that has happened. We made up to stay together.

We became stronger in many ways during this feud, our love has never been that larger than life. We eventually took great joy in badmouthing one another and then proceeding to beat the ever living hell off of each other for a living. And after the cameras stop rolling, we get to be in each other’s arms in private. Being the perfect hero and villain on camera and in storyline, and after hours, the perfect couple was the best.

Being supportive for her was the best part of it all. To see her mold her character into something great, to have her fans and supporters on her back is beyond real. To see her finally accomplish her goal of being in the main event at WrestleMania and winning it all made me feel whole again. I was nothing but a proud, supportive girlfriend. That all I ever wanted. To see her with tears and makeup streaming down her face while holding both women’s belts, running to embrace me, it felt pretty heartwarming. She told me she couldn’t do it without me, I told her we are meant for this. The world of wrestling is a crazy place and in life, there is a little known thing known as wrestling soulmates, since the beginning, she is and always been my wrestling soulmate since the day we met.

So after all that’s happened, all the four or five star matches we put on, the number of championships in our arsenal. The number of awards and accolades added to our resume. The memorable moments that’s worth reflecting, it all ended great for us. While still in our prime, we managed to finally tie the knot. To finally accomplish another goal but not in the ring, in the altar saying our vows and making it official with the ring that symbolizes it all.

I guess if you could say, “Hey Charlotte, have you accomplished everything in your life?” I would respond “sure, but my life isn’t fully accomplished yet. I still have a lot of ground to cover.” What else I could say, I won all the titles I earned and fought for, gained the respect from my fans and even the haters, but most importantly, I fell in love with the woman of my dreams, it’s funny to mention it, but she is the love of my life and I couldn’t ever trading that for something else.

Matter of fact, I was currently in the middle of one of my goals that remains unchecked and for a good reason.

“If you keep staring at lights like that, your going to get blind.” Becky snaps her fingers at Charlotte with her back towards the wall and her head tilting, getting distracted by the lights of the ceiling.

“No, I was just in my thoughts.” Charlotte chuckled as she escapes her distraction to continue some last minute stretches before the match.

“Well, come back to reality. We got these bad girls to defend.” Becky rubs her hands on the women’s tag team title around her waist.

“I’m always ready, champ. Are you?” Charlotte happily rubs her women’s tag team title wrapped also on her waist. She tightens her robe then cups Becky’s face to plants a kiss on her lips.

“Ready than I have ever been, Champ. Let’s do this! Becky responds gleefully after a kiss from Charlotte. 

Becky and Charlotte were holding hands in the alleyway on their way to the gorilla position to get ready for their match.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank all of you for enjoying my work, I feel so humbled and amazed by the amount of praises and even some creative criticisms and I have been welcoming it since my first fic. I’ve gained some fans and some hooked individuals that are in love with the content that I have been putting out. As of late, I don’t know if i have writers’ block or how i feel about the current state or nature of things recently. So, I have decided to take some time off to “cool off”. Don’t know how I’ll be gone but this isn’t a goodbye. Who knows? Hopefully a great fic could pop up in my mind and I could be back in a jiffy with my magic fingers. Never say never. So, I’m just going to step aside and get my mind right. Thank for you for the number of kudos I’ve been seeing and of course, your comments. Hopefully, that will motivate me even more to keep writing for all of you. So thank you all so much! I’ll be back real soon!


End file.
